A Week With You
by the-sassy-mango
Summary: Well look who got her Jily Week drabbles up? Its about time. Drabbles all about Jily - based on various prompts. :* Cover art by Burdge who is amazing.
1. Jily Week: Day One: Travel

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this! It's lightly based off a Nanny episode! I had no time to edit this- so apologies for any mistakes. (:**

* * *

"LILY!" James hollered as he threw his rucksack on the couch. He moved to the base of the staircase and leaned against the banister. "Love? I thought you said that you had already put your stuff in the living room? And you'd better hurry. We're going to miss the portkey!"

Lily appeared at the top of the staircase, slipping on a shoe. "I did put my stuff in the living room. Its on the table. You'd better check again." His wife smiled and winked at him before disappearing into their room.

James furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and walked back into the living room. He could hear Lily's footsteps thundering down the stairs, so he knew she was close behind. Upon entering the living room, James cast his gaze on the small coffee table they had, his brow furrowing deeper, as he noticed only a small paper bag on the tabletop. Turning around, he saw Lily leaning against the doorframe, smirking at him mischievously. Thoroughly intrigued, James grabbed the bag and opened it, peeking inside slowly, lest Lily be hiding a Blast- Ended Skrewt inside.

Lily laughed out loud as James eyes widened and his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline when he finally realised the contents of the bag. He stepped towards her. "Lingerie and eyeliner. That's all you're taking?"

Lily closed the small gap between them, wrapping her arms around James' waist. "It is our honeymoon after all. I don't see much point in clothes."

James swallowed hard. "For the love of Merlin. I'm one lucky bastard aren't I?"

Lily smiled and reached up to kiss him soundly. Her lips moved in perfect synchrony with his, and she sighed ever so softly against him. Lily heard the paper bag fall from James' grasp and his strong arms encircled her, pulling her closer against him. James parted his lips, deepening the kiss, and suddenly their soft, slow kiss escalated. James backed Lily into the doorframe, kissing her harder. Their teeth clashed and their tongues tangled. James hands fisted in Lily's hair, and Lily's had found their way under James' shirt, spreading over his heated skin.

Finally out of breath, they broke away, James taking several steps back. "How does that always happen?" he said, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know." Lily choked out, hands resting on her knees for support. "But we're really going to miss the Portkey this time. And after another kiss like that, I DEFINITELY don't wanna miss our honeymoon."

James grinned at her. "I hope our snogs never stop being like that. I can hardly think!" He picked up the discarded paper bag. "You were serious about this?"

"Nah. It was meant as a joke. My bag is hidden behind the couch. But i'm starting to reconsider that paper bag right now, love."

James laughed and shouldered Lily's retrieved rucksack as she hoisted his onto her shoulders. She grabbed the torchlight portkey off the table. Reaching out, Lily took James outstretched hand. "Ready for our honeymoon?" she asked, holding out the torchlight.

"More than ever." he replied, giving her a chaste kiss and grabbing hold of the torchlight as it shone bright blue.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Chocolate for all of you. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Jily Week: Day Two: Seasons Of The Year

**A/N: Seasons Of The Year. Hope you like it. XX**

* * *

It was winter.

Lily trudged on in front of James, her hand still entwined in his. James tugged at her hand, turning her to face him. She looked up at him, one hand steadying her blue winter cap. "What's wrong, James?"

Her nose was red with the cold and her long, red hair fell across her shoulders, flecked with fluffy, white snow.

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He decided right there that Lily Evans in snow was his new favorite thing.

James didn't answer Lily's question. Not verbally anyway. He released her hand to wind his arms around her waist, lifting her off her feet, kissing her full on the lips. She recovered from her initial shock fast enough, to bring her mitten covered hands over James' face, and responding enthusiastically to his kiss. She moved her lips over his, slow, then faster, parting his lips with her tongue, enjoying his familiar taste of fudge and peppermint dance across her senses.

James smiled under her lips and opened his mouth ever so slightly, deepening the kiss, relishing in the cinnamon scent radiating off Lily. He loosened his grip on her, letting her slide back to the ground. She pulled away from the kiss, her breath coming in puffs. She smiled, a slow, contented smile, which made James' heart swell with joy.

He stared into her laughing eyes and blurted out the question that had burned at the back of his mind for months. "Marry me, Lil?"

Lily took her step back, but her hands remained around James' neck. "James Potter! Did you just ask me to marry you?" Lily bit her lip for a few moments, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Okay."

James' heart leapt. "Okay? You'll marry me? Yes? Was that a yes?" he picked Lily up and swung her around, her hair swirling around the both of laughed as he set her down.

"YES JAMES. YES!" she twined her arms around his waist.

He pulled her in close, his nose brushing her hairline. "I can't believe you said yes!" He murmured excitedly one last time before lowering his smiling lips onto hers. As he kissed her, James Potter decided that winter was definitely his new favourite season of the year.

* * *

 **A/N: Enjoyed it? Its VERY short. Thanks for reading! Leave a review :* I'll try and reply you (:**


	3. Jily Week: Day Three: LettersNotes

**A/N: NOTES! I struggled with these prompts for a while actually. I didn't think I would end up posting something today. But here you have it, and I'm very pleased with this, actually. My contribution to Jily Week, Day 3: Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Evans,  
Stop reading your book and come snog me.

Dear Evans,  
Why have you not stopped reading your book?

Dear Evans,  
I realise now that it was very un-gentleman-like for me to simply ask you to snog me. I should've asked you for a date first.

Dear Evans,  
Go out with me?

Dear Evans,  
I've asked you out already. Now will you snog me?

Dear Evans,  
It is impolite to flip someone off.  
If you were sitting right here on my lap, imagine all the other (preferable) things you could be doing with your hand.  
Look at me now - i'm winking suggestively.

Dear Evans,  
IS THAT A BLUSH? Oh, Evans, you cheeky little bint, You like my dirty jokes, don't you?

Dear Evans,  
Come.

Dear Evans,  
Snog.

Dear Evans,  
Me.

Dear Evans,  
Senseless

Dear Evans,  
If you aren't going to come to me, I might have to come there myself.  
(I probably won't. I prefer disturbing you from a distance)  
(scared of your wand) (but you need not fear my 'wand') (I am on FIRE with these innuendos eh?)

Dear Evans,  
Don't think I haven't noticed that you have not moved from that page.

Dear Evans,  
Change of tactics. COME KISS ME RIGHT NOW LILY EVANS OR ELSE I'LL... DO... SOMETHING!

Dear Evans,  
Merlin, help me. Lily, sit back down. Read your book Lil. Stop walking towards me. Please don't hex me Lily. Please Lily.

Dear Evans,  
Not the face. Spare the face, love.

Dear Lily,  
Well. I did not see _that_ coming. You have actually rendered me speechless. My hands are shaking. I need a moment.

Dear Lily,  
HOLY COW! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST KISSED ME! THAT WAS AMAZING. I CAN HARDLY BREATHE LET ALONE THINK.  
p.s: running your hands through my hair is not helping the situation one bit - but don't stop.

Dear Lily,  
You have fantastic lips.

Dear Lily,  
Hogsmeade next weekend?  
p.s: I can't stop grinning.  
p.p.s: Neither can you!

Dear Potter,  
God, I've wanted to kiss you for a long time. That was _so_ _good_. Prat. Yes to Hogsmeade. Also, meet me in behind the tapestry of Selma The Blob in five. No way I'm done with you. Not after that kiss.

 _When he came down to the common room the next morning, Remus wondered why James quill was discarded haphazardly next to a half-used notebook._

* * *

 **A/N: I'm actually quite pleased with this. I enjoyed writing it quite a bit. Hope you liked it. xxx Also - Selma The Blob: my new favourite thing. (:**


	4. Jily Week: Day Four: Pictures

**A/N: Warning - this is slightly (very slightly) NSFW. I just wanted to give it a try, sorry if it sucks. So here it is- Jily Week Day 4: Pictures. Enjoy! 3**

* * *

"Man, last night was pretty wild, yeah?" Lily wrapped her arms around James' shoulders, her breath tickling his ear.

James put the newspaper down as he turned and pulled Lily into his lap. "Oh, _yeah."_ He smiled languidly, "We went like, 4? 5 times?"

Lily slowly ran her fingers through his hair, humming her agreement. "I didn't think I would be able to even walk this morning." She was silent for a while. "Did you remove the camera from the dresser?"

James shook his head.

There was a beat of silence between them as they communicated silently.

Lily sprang up from James' lap the exact moment that James stood up. They looked at each other for a brief moment before speaking at the same time.

"I'll get the pictures."

"I'll make the coffee."

Lily bounded up the stairs as James began rustling through the cabinets.

By the time James set the coffee mugs on the table, Lily was coming down the stairs, a bunch of photographs in hand. Once again, she sat herself on James' lap and turned back to face James. "Ready?" she turned over the first picture - them against the wall.

James reached up a hand to cover his mouth. "MERLIN! Lily!" He gently rubbed a hand up and down her back. "That... That is not a pretty sight."

Lily grimaced, "You can say that again. But...it felt pretty amazing."

"Really?" James grabbed the photo and inspected it closer. He looked back up at Lily, squinting his eyes. "Okay. If you say so. Next? I'm almost scared to see it."

Lily bit her lip and slid the next picture to James, who promptly flipped it over. His wince faded away. " Oh this one's not so bad, love."

Lily grabbed the picture from him. "OH. Yeah. Wow. James, look at your bum in this. It's fantastic."

Before Lily could hand James the picture, their front door slammed open, and the voice of Sirius Black filled the room. "Honey, I'm home! Potter? Evans?"

Lily grabbed the pictures and hastily stuffed them into the newspaper. She and James rushed into the pantry, shutting the door behind them. "Merlin's pants! That was close. Hide the paper James." Lily said.

James eyes widened. "I don't have the paper." he said, just as Sirius' voice floated in from the dining room. "Guys? I'm reading your Prophet! Hey! What're these pictures?"

In a flash, Lily threw open the pantry door and yelled "Prongs! Go!" James transformed mid-run, startling Sirius from retrieving the fallen pictures as he began attacking him with his hooves. Lily, meanwhile, dashed in between them, collected the strewn pictures and zoomed up the stairs, leaving behind a wild-eyed stag standing on top of a struggling man.

* * *

 **A/N: Certainly not my best piece of work. Maybe implied smut just isn't my forte. But still was fun to write! Also, this is how i pictured James (Prongs) attacking Sirius: watch?v=HWxIYX-CHFQ (just the first 10 seconds or so). I would also appreciate it if you guys lemme know what you think? So maybe drop an ask? Cause I'm super on the fence about this.**

 **Hugs to you all anyway! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Jily Week: Day Five: Dates

**A/N: Day Five: Dates: Jily on their first date. Set after sixth year, but before they were officially an item. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was casting an orange glow over the small town as James raised his fist and rapped repeatedly on the door in front of him. He ran a hand through his hair and tapped his feet. He couldn't wait to see Lily again. Sixth year had just ended a couple of weeks ago, but he felt like he hadn't seen her in ages. He hoped that she felt the same way. What if she didn't? He bit his lip in frustration. They had never gone on a proper date and no one (except their friends) knew that they were something of an item. But they weren't together. Not officially, but they weren't just friends either. No friends snog and touch each other as much as James and Lily did. A smile crept across his features as he thought this. Yeah. All that kissing's got to count for something right? And besides, she's the one who asked him to come over tonight.

Thundering footsteps interrupted his musings and before he knew it, the front door was flung open and a squealing Lily leapt into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist, send him staggering backwards. Her palms resting on his broad shoulders, she lowered her head and captured his lips in a searing kiss. She pressed herself against him, her body moving as she kissed him hard. James hands were gripping her waist, holding her close to him. It had been too long. He had missed being able to do this. She sucked lightly on his bottom lip and he let out a small moan. Biting down slightly, she continued her ministrations on his lower lip. "I've missed you so, so much." she said, in between the kisses.

James beamed against her lips, and wondered if she knew how his heart soared when she said those words. He tilted his head up to kiss her harder. "I've missed you too." he responded, and felt her smile against his kisses.

Out of breath, they ended the kiss, Lily resting her forehead against James', her legs still firm around his waist. Her eyes were shut as she reveled in the feel of James' arms around her and when she opened her eyes, she found herself lost in the dark brown of James' eyes.

James stared into her emerald eyes, losing himself in her cinnamon scent. She was so beautiful, her parted lips slightly swollen, and her green eyes sparkling. He bit his lip to prevent himself from blurting out three words that they were certainly not ready for. No. They were happy now. He missed her, she missed him, there was no need to complicate things. There would be a time and place for that. This was not it.

Lily slid off James, ignoring his whimper of protest. "You ready to go?" she asked him.

"Where we going, anyway? James asked twining his fingers with hers. _  
_

"You'll see. We'll grab a quick dinner on the way there." she pulled him towards her house. "Come in and say hi to mum and dad. Then we'll leave."

* * *

"Oh. _Oh._ Lily, this is ... wow." James stared in awe at the expanse of flowers stretching before him. The flowers reveled in the glow of the setting sun, seemingly bursting with radiance. The flowers ended at a small lake, its water swishing at the banks comfortingly.

Lily dropped his hand and danced through the flowers, twirling around, her arms stretched out and her hair creating a halo around her. For James, the beauty of the flower field became slightly muted and dull in the wake of Lily Evans.

"Isn't it? God, James! Isn't the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" she said, still spinning.

His eyes still transfixed on a whirling Lily, James had to agree. "Certainly. Mesmerizingly beautiful."

Lily stopped whirling, realising that James was looking at her. A magnificent blush spread across her face and she averted her eyes from his. "Come." she said, stretching an arm out to James.

He walked over to her and took her hand, pulling her in for a soft kiss. She smiled against his lips but broke the kiss. "Prat. You have to stop kissing me. Otherwise, we're gonna end up shagging in the grass. Do you want that?" She stared at James, the amusement flickering in her eyes betraying her stern expression. She watched as James smirked mischievously in the twilight. "Don't even bother answering!" She pulled him to the bank of the lake, and began removing her shoes. "I don't even know why I ask those questions! Honestly, I should know better, God knows I hang around you Marauders enough to know that rhetorical questions about shagging will always be taken seriously." she laughed and flopped down next to James on the shoreline of the lake. She dipped her toes into the water, and basked in the coolness of it.

Lily sighed and lay down, her head resting on James' shoulder. The stars were making their appearance, dotting their way across the rapidly darkening purple sky. " I first started coming here when I was eleven. First-year Christmas break. Things were getting bad with Petunia at home, and I wasn't very close to anyone at school yet, and I was all alone. And I found this place. I came here almost every night - it was like my little safe haven, you know?" James nodded, rubbing soothing circles in the back of her hand and she continued, "I love this place. And I know its pretentious, all the flowers and the lake, and at night, but I love it. You're the first person I've ever brought here."

"Really? I can see why you love it. Do you still come here every night?"

"Nah. I'm not lonely anymore. I don't have Petunia anymore, but I have so many friends now. Marlene, Dorcas, the Marauders," Lily hesitated. "And I have you. And this thing with you."

James turned onto his side and tugged at Lily's hand so that she did the same. "This thing? What is this thing, Lily?"

"You know. Us. Whatever we're doing. Don't ask me to define it James! It's so complicated." she began tracing patterns on his chest, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Are we together Lily?" James couldn't help it, he didn't want to ruin the night, but he needed to know where they were at. He couldn't stand on this unsure, unstable ground with her. Not with her.

Her eyes snapped up to meet his, she had heard the tremor in his voice just as he had felt it. "Yes! Of course, but people don't need to know that."

"But why not, Lil? Lily, are you... are you ashamed to be with me? Is that it? Have you just _resigned_ yourself into being with me?" James sat up and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He felt his chest constrict painfully. He hadn't meant to say those things, but the thoughts had plagued him every day.

Lily sat up quickly too. Pulling James' hand away, she cupped his face in her hands. "NO." she all but yelled. "No James, please. Don't ever think that again. I'm not ashamed of you. Never." she pulled his face down for a quick kiss, trying to erase the hurt she had seen in his eyes. "It's not that James. I just don't want you to deal with what I've dealt with. If people know that you're with me, they'll abuse you. You'll be a target because your contaminating your blood. They'll attack you in corridors and insult you. Don't you see? I can't do that. Not to you." Lily's quivering voice broke and James' eyes widened at this revelation.

He pushed some hair back from her face, his knuckles grazing her cheek. "Lily. I don't give a rat's ass about them. They can't keep me away from you. And what we have will be so, so worth it. He nudged her with his shoulder. "We're fantastic together."

Lily laughed. "We are. I'm fabulous all by myself, and you're... okay." She winked at him.

James feigned stabbing himself in the heart. He dropped back down on his back. "Do you mean to say that I'm not extraordinarily amazing?" he asked.

Lily straddled him, and leaned over to look him in the eye. "No. You're more like outstandingly phenomenal."

James eyes sparkled with delight. "I love you Lily. And I'm not even sorry."

Lily smiled, her eyes also shining with happiness. "I wouldn't expect you to be cause I kinda love you too." she bent and kissed him deeply, then rolled off him to curl next to him instead. "It's a gorgeous night isn't it? For our first date?" she asked, snuggling closer to him.

The lake water, now silvery in the moonlight beat a slow, swishing rhythm, and James closed his eyes, relishing in the cool night breeze, and the warmth of Lily's body pressed next to his, her warm scent rushing over his senses. He tightened his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "It's stunning. Just like this date."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! x**


	6. Jily Week: Day Six: Accomplishments

**A/N: I love this. I hope you do too!**

* * *

The door of the Head Boy's room flew open, slamming into the wall with a resounding bang. James, sprawled across his bed, propped himself up on his elbows and his eyes narrowing on the figure rushing through the entrance. His girlfriend raced into the room, her hair, wildly flying behind her, a crazed look of excitement gleaming in her eyes. Kicking the door shut behind her, she joined James on the bed, her legs straddling his. "I did it James! I finally did it!" Her face was flushed and her emerald eyes sparkled with achievement.

James smiled up at her, his large hands, rubbing up and down her arms. "Mmmm? What exactly did you do, love?"

"I finished my Transfiguration essay. It was 2000 words! Merlin! I feel so accomplished. McGonagall must think I'm nutters, I practically flung the parchment at her and raced up here to you. I'm so bloody excited James!" Lily rushed over her words

James chuckled lightly. "Oh, yeah? I couldn't tell. Man, you slaved over that essay for days. Handing it in, what an accomplishment! Someone should award you an Order Of Merlin. First-class!"

Lily swatted his chest. "Prat!" she said, smiling at his gentle mockery.

"But really Lily!" James continued his mockery, his hands skimming her waistline. "Handing in Transfiguration homework. That's practically equivalent to winning the Quidditch World Cup!"

Lily laughed then, and brought her face to hover over James', so that her long hair fell around him like a crimson curtain. Her hands found their way under James' shirt, tracing over his skin. "I came up here to _celebrate_ with you,you know?" James raised his eyebrows and his resolve to keep up his nonchalant mockery crumbled quickly, as Lily's sweet scent of lilacs clouded his mind. Lily smirked and continued. "But with all your teasing, I've just about lost the mood." She moved her hips against James', making him bite down hard on his inner cheek. She sighed over-dramatically. "Well, there's no point in me staying now, I guess."

She turned, and made to remove her legs from around James, but he was faster. James grabbed her wrist and pulled her down, turning them over so that she was pinned under him. " ' _Just about'_ you say?" He noted the triumphant expression on Lily's face as she smirked victoriously, having evoked the exact reaction she wanted out of James. "You are a mean girlfriend. You know that? Playing games with me, to get your dirty little way."

"Aww. Shut your trap James. You know you love it." Lily said twining her fingers through James' hair and pulling his head down to hers.

James' consent with her statement, was unclear, muffled against Lily's lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Big fat honeydukes bars for reading this!**


	7. Jily Week: Day Seven: Housework

**A/N: My last submission for Jily Week! I'm going to miss it. Hope you enjoy this, its a tad more serious than the others I've written. (:**

* * *

"You sure you want to do this on your own? You don't have to you know? There are so many options..."

"Yes. Yes. I _know_ James. We could hire someone, we could use a charm, you could help me. We've been through this. I WANT to do this alone. Everything is so out of control right now, I just need to be in control of something. I need to be able to do this." Lily let out an exasperated sigh. "Do you understand James?" she asked, staring at his lean back imploringly.

James taped the last newspaper to the floor, and turned to meet his wife's gaze. "I get it. I totally do. Shhh." James hushed her, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I just don't want you under any strain. You, or the baby." He rested a palm against Lily's round belly.

Lily looked up at James, stroking his cheek lightly. "I'll be careful alright? And I'll call if I need anything."

James nodded. "I'll make some sandwiches and bring them up in a while." He winked at his wife before departing for the kitchen.

* * *

He stood at the kitchen counter, slicing tomatoes, allowing the rhythmic sound of the knife hitting the board to calm him, while he pondered on Lily's words. " _Everything is so, out of control right now, I just need to be in control of something"._ James sighed and placed the knife down. He propped his elbows against the counter and let his head drop into his hands. She was right. A baby was the last thing they needed right now. People - friends - were dying by the day, and here they were, preparing to bring a baby into this awful,awful world. James was scared, and there were times when he just wanted to huddle in a corner and stay there for a very long time, without having to carry all this responsibility on his shoulders. He sighed and resumed chopping. But he couldn't. Lily, if no one else, needed him. All the fear that was threatening to overwhelm him must be encompassing her as well. She was under so much pressure, what with a baby on the way, and a war raging behind their closed doors. James wished that he could take her in his arms, and hold her close, kissing her and murmuring in her ear that everything was going to be fine, they'll all be alright. He couldn't do that. Not any more. Things were far too harsh to believe that everything would be peachy again. But, James resolved, no matter what, he would do his very best to shield Lily from it all. He would keep her and the baby safe.

* * *

He levitated the sandwiches up the stairs, his other hand holding a large pitcher of orange juice. He pushed open the door of the baby's room using his shoulder, backing in slowly. He placed the tray and jug down on a small table and whirled around to peruse Lily's painting. He furrowed his eyebrows as the sight didn't quite match up with what he had pictured. There was a line of paint, and next to it, a splash of purple, resembling a thrown paintbrush. James' line of sight traveled down the wall to the floor. Sure enough, a paintbrush lay discarded there, dripping purple paint onto the newspapers. A wizard in the photo winced every time a drop of paint blobbed onto his nose. Lily stood, her back to James, and shoulders slumped in defeat. "Lily?" James called tentatively.

She spun around to reveal a tear stained face "Oh Lil." James moved towards Lily, cupping her face and brushing away the tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. "Come on, love. What's wrong?"

Lily squeezed out more tears. "It's wrong. It's all wrong James." She leaned her forehead against James' chest, trying to collect herself. James ran a soothing hand down her back.

"Are you talking about the colour?" he asked, tilting her chin up to look her in the eye. She nodded. "Not just that though. I'm so scared James! I don't know what I'm doing? I'm not ready to have this baby. How can I possibly raise a child? I can't even paint a room! I have so many questions to ask, and I have no one to talk to. Mom's gone, so is yours, Alice is just as frightened, and I have nobody."

"You have me, Lil. Talk to me."

"But." Lily choked back a sob. "You don't understand. You're so brave. You're not scared, like me."

Suddenly, James understood. He knew now how to help Lily. She didn't need someone to protect her and mollycoddle her. She just needed him. She needed James to stand by her side and let her know that she wasn't alone.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Why are you smiling?" she demanded. "Do you find my state of distress amusing?"

"I'm terrified Lily." he said, meeting her gaze.

"You're scared?" she asked.

"Positively petrified." he replied.

"Oh thank Merlin!" exclaimed Lily, relief flooding over him as she realised that he understood how she was feeling.

"We can do this Lily. Together. We'll raise this baby to be a happy, healthy, loved child. And we'll be amazing parents. Don't you worry."

"We will be pretty amazing yeah? Once we get the hang of it?" Lily felt her heart soar as she let James' words console her.

"Obviously. We're so much fun! We're going to be rad parents, and we'll embarrass our kid so much, but we'll love him -or her- just as much too."

Lily sighed, and wrapped her arms around James' waist. He could feel her smile against the fabric of his t-shirt.

"Everything's fine Lily. We're all going to be alright. Everything will be 'll be a happy family." he murmured against her hair. And in that moment, he wasn't even lying.

* * *

 **A/N: This draws my Jily Week to a close! Thank you all for reading, its been great! x**

 **-Anj.**

 **Go check out my Jily Multichap AU, Always The Accidents, I hope you guys like it! (:**


End file.
